1. Field
At least one aspect relates to monitoring the impact of a user on the performance of a communication system. More specifically, at least one feature relates to detecting microphone covering by the user of the mobile device and issuing a warning to the user so that the user's behavior does not have a detrimental effect on the performance of the communication system.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, digital recorders, communication devices, etc.) are often used in different ways by different users. Such usage diversity could significantly affect the voice quality performance of the mobile devices. The way that a mobile device is used varies from user to user and from time to time for the same user. Users have different communication needs, preferences for functionality, and habits of use that may result in a mobile device being used or held in different positions during operation. For example, one user may like to place the device up-side-down while using it to speak in speakerphone mode. In another example, there may be no line-of-sight (LOS) between a microphone on the mobile device and the user, which may affect voice signal capture. In yet another example, a mobile device may be placed or positioned such that the capture of a desired voice signal by the microphone is blocked or hindered.
Some mobile devices may employ multiple microphones in an effort to improve the quality of the transmitted sound. Such devices typically use advanced signal processing methods to process the signals recorded or captured by multiple microphones and these methods offer various benefits such as improved sound/voice quality, reduced background noise, etc. in the transmitted sound signal. However, covering of the microphones by the user (talker) can hamper the performance of the signal processing algorithms and the intended benefits may not be realized.
The different ways in which users may use a mobile device often affects the reception of the desired sound or voice signals by a microphone on the mobile device, resulting in sound or voice quality degradation (e.g., decrease in signal-to-noise ratio (SNR)). In voice communications, especially mobile voice communications, voice or sound quality is a criterion for quality of service (QoS). The way a mobile device is used is one of many factors that may potentially affect QoS. However, during the normal usage of a mobile device, the user may cover one or more microphones and his/her behavior can degrade the sound/voice quality.
Consequently, a way is needed to alert a user of a mobile device that his/her behavior is having a detrimental effect on the sound/voice quality.